


Gwlad, Gwlad!

by CustardCreamies



Series: Welsh Eggsy [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Wales wins the Six Nations match against Scotland. This proves unfortunate for Merlin.





	Gwlad, Gwlad!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to dabble in the idea of a Welsh Eggsy thanks to Taron being Welsh, so this is going to be a series.

Harry was just finishing off his last few pieces of paperwork when his glasses began beeping with a message.

He touches the side of them to find a message from Merlin.

H E L P  M E,  P L E A S E.

He’s up and out of his office like a flash and on his way to Merlin’s room, running at full speed.

When he enters, what he sees makes him pause in the doorway.

Merlin is at his desk, looking like he’s lost the will to live, and Eggsy is standing on a chair behind him, bellowing out the Welsh national anthem and holding a Welsh flag behind him.

Merlin glances up at Harry and gives him a pained look. “Scotland lost.” He says in way of explanation and the penny drops for Harry.

“Six Nations?” Harry asks with a grin. Merlin nods and Eggsy cuts off his singing at the sound of Harry’s voice and he beams.

“Cariad!” Eggsy jumps off of the chair and goes over to him, grinning. “We won!”

“Yes I can see.” Harry says with an amused smile. “Just boasting to Merlin were we?”

“He bet me his stash of scotch that Scotland would win.” He nods. “So now I’m just waiting for him to cough up.”

Merlin lets out a soft sigh and wordlessly gets a key from his pocket. “Second cabinet to your left.”

Eggsy pulls himself away from Harry and snatches the key from Merlin. “Thank you, Butt.”

Merlin rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “I’m just thankful I don’t have to deal with you drunk.” He glances at Harry meaningfully.

Harry internally groans and Eggsy laughs softly. “I’m not that bad!”

“Eggsy the last time you were drunk you demanded we take the jet to Wales just so you could have fish and chips in Chippy Lane.” Merlin reminds him.

“But that’s the best fish and chips around!” Eggsy almost whines and Harry sighs softly.

“Eggsy, you can have the scotch, but I’m looking after it. Perhaps we could share it together?” Harry suggests.

Eggsy had begun to pout, but now his eyes light up. “I’d like that, that would be tidy, Bruv.”

Harry smiles and motions to the cabinet. “Come on. Grab some of the bottles then.”

Eggsy practically beams and he unlocks the cabinet and fetches two of the bottles, waiting for Harry to grab two more before locking the cabinet up and handing the key to Merlin. “Dioch, Merlin. Next time don’t underestimate Leigh Halfpenny!”

Merlin grumbles, “shut up you wee bawbag!” and Eggsy laughs loudly at him.

Harry just rolls his eyes and gently leads his boyfriend out of Merlin’s office, sending an apologetic look to the irate Scotsman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy! :D


End file.
